


Mine

by astriflores



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes to annoy you, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Sam never wanted to be involved, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, and he loves you a lot, because cas is still a big softie on the inside, both get an unwitting earful, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astriflores/pseuds/astriflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a perfectly valid reason for being seated on Dean's lap wearing that risqué, black dress. Sam didn't let you explain. And by the look on Cas' face, you had a feeling he wasn't going to let you either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on my [tumblr](http://astriflores.tumblr.com) account uvu

Cas had been busy for weeks now.

It was understandable, with heaven in shambles, but that didn't mean you liked it in the least bit. You missed your angel boyfriend, longed for him, for his touch. You were certain he felt the same way, but he wasn't a creature of flesh and desire, his needs didn't manifest physically.

You weren't so lucky.

You were _unbelievably_ wound up with sexual frustration. Your outlet? Well, masturbation for one. But also, more hunts. More _risky_ hunts and recklessness on your part, only allowed because Cas wasn't there to stop you. Which is how tonight happened. You and the boys took down a vampire's nest, you as human bait, pretending to be seduced away by a vamp, only for Sam and Dean to trail behind and strike. It went smoothly due to the fact that the nest had waning members; it didn't take long for three seasoned hunters to take care of the rest.

And so it was hardly past midnight when you and the Winchesters made it back to the bunker. Sam was the first in, heading straight upstairs for a shower you assumed, then you, and then Dean trailing behind. He made a beeline for the fridge but you turned and grasped his arm tightly, right where you knew he was bruised, "Not so fast Winchester!"

" _Fucking_ —Y/N, the hell?" Dean cursed and struggled to pry your unforgiving fingers off of him.

"Go thoroughly disinfect those friggin' cuts Dean." You kept your glare and tone steady, not softening your grip on his poor arm the tiniest bit.

"What're you, my mom? How come Sam isn't getting this treatment?"

"Sam's not the one who had a disgusting quantity of pus leaking out of his hands and knees a few weeks ago." You grimaced, face scrunching up in recollection of the nauseating memory, and tightened your grip even further.

"Alright, _alright_! Christ. Let go first!"

You gave him a stern look, and let him go. Slowly.

You directed him to sit at the kitchen table while you fished the kit out of the supplies closet. When you came back to him he was, naturally, sitting with a beer in hand. He made no attempt at moving towards or even opening the box you just laid down in front of him. He finally spoke, after you crossed your arms, irritation blooming over your features.

"Actually, Y/N," he flashed you his best look of innocent helplessness, eyes wide and lips pouty. "I was thinking since you're already here, why don't _you_ disinfect these for me? You saw what happened last time."

You stared at him through slanted eyes, and then sighed long and hard. You were gonna do it. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't complain. "Kinda wanted to change out of this thing, Dean." You pulled up a chair next to him, then began sifting through the kit, looking for the materials you needed.

"Thanks," Dean grinned at you, “have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful, kind, capable huntress there is?"

"Stop sucking up Winchester." You rolled your eyes.

Dean was relatively complacent as you worked on his right arm. It was worrying. The relationship between you and him was comprised entirely of teasing and pranks—it wasn't uncommon for people to misconstrue the intimacy as romantic, but you two were close friends. Nothing more.

When you were done, you reached for his left arm, but he placed it well out of your reach. It was then that you looked up and saw that mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You gonna move your arm closer or what?" You asked him.

"Nah, it's feeling kinda sore." Was his simple reply. So he was expecting you to get up and change seats just for his convenience? "Fine." Was your equally simple reply. You got up, and slid onto his lap, knocking his beer to the floor in the process.

"What the _fuck_ Y/N," he scowled, staring at the alcohol rapidly spreading over the tiled floor.

"You asked for this Dean, don't blame me."

"But you didn't have to—" Dean began.

"Is everybody alright in here?" Sam rushed in. He took one look at you. Then Dean. Then the broken glass on the floor. "The hell are you two doing?" He deadpanned, indicating how used to these incidents he was.

"Remember last time Dean didn't clean out his cuts?" You tried to explain.

"And you had to get in his lap to do that?"

"No _—Listen_ ," you tried to explain.

Sam put his hand up, stopping you. "Don't need to hear it, don't need to take a side," he paused, "but you do know that Cas is on the way right...? Pretty sure he can just wave his hand and take care of those cuts."

"He is?" This was the first you heard, regardless, you felt your heart palpitate in happiness.

"He is what?"

That wasn't Sam.

Or Dean.

"Holy shit, Cas!" You attempted to get off Dean and hug your boyfriend, but Dean pulled you back down.

"Let go!" You squirmed trying to escape Dean's grasp. "Broken glass on the floor, stupid." Dean gestured downwards.

Oh. Right. But could anyone blame you for being excited?

Cas, however, had his eyes widened, jaw loose, at the sight of _you_. His adam’s apple bobbed, face flushing almost imperceptibly.

You almost forgot. The dress you wore to seduce that vampire wasn't exactly...modest. It was a tight, black dress, one that conformed firmly to the slope of your hips and cinched in just the right places to make your breasts heave. Your ass was probably nearly showing since you were sitting on—

_Shit._

You were still sitting on Dean's lap.

A realization that quickly dawned on Cas, as his face darkened considerably.

"It's not what you think—"

"Right, it's _worse_ than you think." Dean interrupted. Cas' glare only deepened.

"Dean!" You sputtered.

"I'm out of here," Sam turned tail, intending to leave. Instead, Cas grabbed him by the arm. "Sam, explain."

He sighed. The more he tried not to get involved, the more involved he was. "We went on a hunt, killed some vampires."

"That doesn't explain much." Cas said.

"Y/N is the one who led us to them."

“What he means,” a wolfish grin spread across Dean’s face, “is that Y/N here amped up her sex appeal to seduce that vamp to his death.”

Well. You were fucked. Metaphorically, possibly literally very soon, with that predatory look that instantaneously washed over Cas' features.

“Relax, Cas. I just let it lead me to the nest, nothing happened between us. We've done it before.” You replied coolly, but knew full well Cas wouldn't take to the idea.

“Absolutely foolish. Maybe you needed such a course of action when you had nothing but two mere _humans_ on your side,” he all but snarled, “but you have me now, the full fury of heaven itself.”

“Hey man! No need to be hurtful,” Dean feigned offense. "We've been taking down monsters long before you were part of the crew.” He continued. “I mean c’mon, with the way Y/N looks...” He waggled his eyebrow, “she drew out Dracula before you would've even gotten your spidey senses up and running.”

Castiel's eyes flashed, the glass on the floor flying away from your feet, and hauled you up off of Dean's lap. “I have had enough,” he stepped close enough to bore into Dean with his fierce glare, “of _you_.” He spoke in a low, scraping voice. “Y/N is _my_ girlfriend. Knowing that, you let her—”

"Cas! Enough!" You stomped your foot. "You're never around, and no one _made_ me do anything. It was my choice to do this."

Cas whipped around, backing you up against a corner. "Was it also your choice to sit in his lap?" His jaw was set tight, deep blue eyes searing into yours. It was _hot_.

“Whoa there Cas—” Sam tried to take control of the situation, but it was in vain.

Cas threw you over his shoulder, and the world around you spun.

* * *

 

You didn't have time to react after your feet hit solid ground, Castiel had you pressed up against the door of what you realized to be his bedroom. He gripped your hips, holding you at a distance. "Stop acting dumb, Cas." You said, a bit breathless. "You know Dean and I are just friends. You _know_ I'm a capable hunter."

He said nothing. His dark, heady gaze scorched a trail down your body, then drawing back up to the apex of your thighs. You could almost _feel_ the things he was surely imagining doing to you. And—holy shit—you missed that look so much. Like he was getting ready to rip your panties off and fuck you senseless. You bit your lip, feeling your body flush underneath him, and couldn't help but rub your thighs together, trying to be as discreet about it as you could.

But the action didn't go unnoticed, and Castiel growled at the sight. His hands slipped around to grip your ass roughly. You gasped as he pressed himself up against you, lifting up your dress to continue massaging the flesh underneath. “You seemed to have forgotten,” he rumbled, “who this _ass_ belongs to.” He gave you a sharp smack on your left cheek, making you yelp and grip on to the lapels of his trench coat. Cas leaned down to press his lips on yours harshly, dragging his teeth along your bottom lip and then nibbling. He pushed you up closer by your ass, so he could grind steadily against your panties. "Open your mouth," he commanded against your lips. You wordlessly complied, moaning as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, kissing you loud and sloppy. His body, his mouth, all of it just felt so damn _good_ on you.

By the time he was done, his lips were pink and swollen, yours even more so. "I didn't forget, baby," you panted. It had been too long, you were already all worked up. You parted your legs because, god, you were fucking _soaked_ , your underwear wet and sticking to your skin, and you knew Cas could smell it with the way his nostrils flared. "I'm all yours baby." He wasted no time, his right hand leaving your ass to delve into your panties, easily sliding through your wet folds. You cried out, reaching down to grab his wrist, but he hauled both of your hands above your head, not allowing an inch of movement. He teasingly rubbed up and down, letting wetness cover his fingertips.

When he finally relented, face leaning down to suck the skin of your neck, he set a furious pace. You could hear the smack of his knuckles against you, the wet sound of his fingers pounding in and out of you, and all it did was make you moan louder. You were so incredibly _close_ , all he had to was flick his thumb right over your clit and you'd be done for. But to your dismay, he removed his fingers entirely. "Cas," you whined, bucking your hips against his."I'm going to turn you around and fuck you against this door," he growled, "and you will scream my full name loud and clear so everyone can hear you. Understood?"

Fuck _yes._

Cas slapped your ass again, waiting for a verbal reply.

You gasped and bucked your hips again. "O-oh, yes, understood, please fuck me Cas— _Castiel_."

He grunted, then flipped you around so you had to brace your arms against the door. You were expecting a little more foreplay, or at least teasing, but Cas just fucking pushed up your dress, unzipped himself, shoved your panties aside and slid in to the hilt. Within seconds he had you clawing at the door trying to keep yourself grounded. His fingers dug into your sides, pelvis slapping obscenely loud against your ass. The ruthless piston of hips had you having trouble forming any coherent words at all, just broken _aah's_ and _ooh's_. Castiel, too, was clearly having trouble containing his moans and grunts, but he was set with purpose. He rode you hard and fast, filling you up, hitting all the right spots, and making your entire body shake with pleasure. "Do what I asked you to do," he swirled his fingers just above where you needed him, "I'll give you what you want."

"Aahhh—C-Cas—" a particularly hard thrust had your cheek pressed up against the door. "Castiel!" He flicked your clit, then pinched. "Fuck, Castiel—Castiel, _Castiel_ ," you damn near screamed through the orgasm that punched through you. You were a whimpering mess as Cas neared his end as well, all semblance of rhythm lost. He unexpectedly pulled out of you, and you gasped as your suddenly dress-less body hit the bed. Castiel pulled your legs wide open. Instead of using his grace, he physically reached down to tear your panties off, and began pumping himself above you, his eyes trained solely between your legs. The thought that was getting himself off at the sight of your dripping pussy made you moan, heat spiking in your core. Cas' hand clamped down on your thigh, running his bottom lip through his teeth as his hand desperately stroked up and down his dick. He whispered your name savagely, until he finally came with a loud moan, stroking himself over you until his release covered your pussy and ass. A full body shiver coursed through Cas. It probably had been a while since he had an orgasm, or at least you assumed. You tugged on him, intending for him to lay down on you so you could hold him.

And while he did lean down, he didn't lay down. He propped himself up on his elbows only to reach for your breasts. You moaned and arched your back as he squeezed them harshly. He pinched and plucked at your nipples, then soothed them with his palms. "It's been a while since I've had these in my hands," he paused and leaned down, "or mouth." He licked a long stripe up your left breast. Then your right. Then left again. He continued like that, taking turns lavishing attention to each of your breasts, making you squirm and whimper under his zealous mouth. "Cas!" You protested, "I just—we just..." You were still so sensitive after your last orgasm, did he already want— _shit,_ you looked down and he was already hard again. Fucking angels.

He finally released your breasts, following your gaze down. "Did you really think I would let you go without coming _in_ you as well?" He rumbled, then pushed himself up onto his haunches, eyes drawing back up to your cunt. "Look so fucking good like this," he stroked your thighs, "all covered in my come. All _mine_." He pulled you further down the bed, lifting your legs onto his shoulders. He kissed you once more. Softer, slower this time. "Is my girl ready to take me again?" He canted his hips, letting his cock run teasingly up and down your folds. "Uhngg, Cas you _know_ I am," you laced your fingers into his. He pressed his forehead against yours, "very good." He said nothing more, slowly pushing into your wet sex. He moaned, truly savoring the feeling of your walls loving every inch of him this time. When he did pull out, he did it achingly slow. Then thrusted _hard_ back into you, shaking the entire bed with him. He continued this until your eyes were nearly rolling into the back of your head. Slow, deep thrusts that had the mattress creaking, then a set of furious, rough thrusts, that sent the headboard knocking straight against the wall. He released one of your hands, and drifted down to rub your clit mercilessly. You shouted, a long string of moans passing your lips as you clenched tightly around his cock. "That's a good girl, come for me, let me feel you," he grunted, angling your hips, and pounding you down into the mattress. You came again, this time dragging him with you. Castiel pressed his face into your shoulder, offering a few more lazy thrusts as he filled you with his seed, then collapsed on top of you.

His weight was a welcome comfort, and for a while you just lay there with your arms looped around him, reveling in the intimacy. Cas moved first, lifting his head to press sweet kisses up your neck and across your cheeks. "I missed you." He whispered. You laughed softly, grabbing his face to return each kiss in turn, "missed you more." He managed to smile despite the fact that you had his cheeks squished together, so the obvious course of action was to squish them even further. You kissed his now ridiculous looking fish-esque lips.

Now this— _this_ is what you missed most. Castiel's stubble on your lips, soft tresses of his hair in your hands, that warm, crooked smile he reserved for you and _only_ you.

He gently pulled your hands off of his face, kissing each and every one of your knuckles. The look in his eyes suddenly shifted, looking more apologetic and doe-eyed. "I didn't hurt you...Did I?"

You shook your head firmly, _no_ , _of course not dummy_.

"I trust you, I do. I just...I missed you so much, I acted on instinct and lust. I'm sorry." He brushed hair out of your face, cupping your cheek.

"I think two orgasms were plenty of penance," you leaned into his hand. "But, ah, maybe pull out and clean this mess up?" You wiggled around with Cas' dick still very much inside you, the come between you two smeared and sticky.

At that Cas smirked. "No."

Your incredulous look only egged him on.

"This is _your_ penance. I've been barely scratching by, pleasuring myself to the thought of you whenever I could. And I come back and see you in that tight, little dress..." His cock twitched inside you—and you, you clenched _hard_ at the fact that Cas had indeed been touching himself to the thought of you. That could only mean he wasn't as impervious to human carnality as you thought. Which also meant that this was going to be one _long_ night.

Not that you minded.

 

(Dean and Sam Winchester, however, very much minded.)


End file.
